


Touch Response

by DJRezYourGays



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, My First Smut, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRezYourGays/pseuds/DJRezYourGays
Summary: After working long into the night, Angela finds relief in the form of an unexpected touch.MicroWriMo 2017Prompt: Fingertips





	Touch Response

"Do you understand now, doctor?"

The chill air of Amélie's whispered words was a riveting contrast to the raging heat on Angela's skin.  With the blindfold and her lover's lack of warmth to rob her of any clues, Angela could still feel the intense closeness of Amélie's body despite the woman's dedication to their little experiment.  Why she had ever told Amélie where she kept the medical restraints, she had no idea.

"This is what it's like," Amélie continued, feathering a touch along Angela's waistline, her fingers hovering impossibly close to the doctor's skin without giving her the satisfaction of an earnest caress.  She traced a slow pattern up Angela's core, watching the woman's body rise to the occasion.  She was careful to always keep her fingers just slightly out of reach as Angela squirmed, not wanting to miss any opportunity to prolong the sweet torture.

"Amélie, please!" Angela heard the words before she could remember saying them, as if someone else were taking over.  She wanted to choke back the confession to deny Amélie as she herself had been denied, but it was no use.  Her skin screamed out for more, chasing Amélie's cold hands that remained agonizingly close no matter how she writhed beneath them.

"This is what it's like," Amélie repeated, nipping at the doctor's ear as punishment for her needful admission, "to  _almost_ feel."  Her fingers traced along the underside of Angela's breast, raking the barest tips of her nails across the sensitive skin and enjoying the goosebumps that followed. She traced a long circle up to the doctor's neck and leaned in close to regard the panting woman, eyes hidden by the blindfold, tugging against her restraints with surprising force for her thin frame. 

Exquisite.

"Do you know what I miss?" Amélie continued, brushing her lips against Angela's, darting in and out as the doctor gasped for the kiss that would not come.  "I miss pain," she said, wrapping her fingers around the doctor's neck to pin her to the bed.  "I miss control.  I miss..."

She answered with a kiss, forceful and demanding, pressing her full weight against the doctor and feeling the woman moan into her throat.  The vibrations sent an earthquake coursing through her body, threatening to shake loose her own echoed desires.  The heat of the doctor's breath inside her filled Amélie with a life forgotten, and she pressed harder against the woman's lips until Angela cried out for air. 

The kiss left both women panting.  Amélie fought against it, begging her lungs to cling to the borrowed breath that she might carry it with her forever.  Still quivering, she collected herself to resume the charade, tracing her hand up Angela's arm to the restraints as her lips took its place at the woman's neck.  Her other hand danced along Angela's side on its way down to the prize Amélie had been denying herself all this time.

"Amélie..." Angela begged, breathless, unsure how much more she could take.  The sudden intensity of the woman's body pressed hard against her own after so much teasing had nearly sent her over the edge already.  Now artful fingers were joined by lips and teeth and icy breath, working her entire frame into a frenzy. Every inch of her felt Amélie's attention as she thrashed against her restraints.  Her fingers wound themselves around the thin chain, holding on for dear life under the onslaught of sensations.  Again and again, Amélie brought her to the edge of fulfillment only to draw away, leaving Angela's body crying out for what felt like small eternities before her touch returned elsewhere to torment some new, unattended corner of her form.  

Flirting with unconsciousness, Angela bucked against the concert of Amélie's hand and the thigh pressed between hers, feeling fingers drive all the deeper for her efforts and sending a spark rocketing up her spine.  The doctor went to cry out but heard only silence, gasping for breath so violently it made her chest hurt.  Her orgasm threw her entire body against her lover and the sudden chill against her skin only redoubled her pleasure.  Amélie's fingers never stopped working their rhythm, carrying Angela through the rise and fall of her climax over and over before at last laying her down gently against the dampened sheets.

Angela's fingers were slow to give up the chain binding the restraints to the bedframe as Amélie worked to untie her, kissing her tender wrists.  Angela removed her blindfold, warmed by the soft smile of the woman hovering over her, her long dark hair framing a tired, contented face.  Angela pulled her into a kiss, gentler but no less intense than the one they'd shared before.  

Amélie broke the kiss early, burying her face against Angela's neck.  Angela could swear she felt cold tears against her skin.  She wrapped herself around Amélie, drawing the covers up over them for warmth and holding the woman close as the last few shivers echoed across her form.  Feeling Amélie's heartbeat, faint and slow, Angela ran her hands through the woman's hair and kissed her temple, laying back against the bed with a happy sigh and letting sleep carry them both away to welcome dreams.


End file.
